My girl
by StarInMyHeart
Summary: Lilly and Joe are spending the afternoon, watching the Olympics, talking about their summers. Extremely fluffy! Loe! No Jonabiotics, this fic is LEGAL.


**Okay, so the end of the Olympics inspired this shot, I decided it was about time to take a break from my hiatus, and write something besides Shess, which I've been working on like crazy! I got a new notebook, which means new stories, and chapters. Yay! Here's the low down on this fic. So Joe just got back from his Burning Up tour, (They ended early) and is spending the day watching the Olympics, with his girlfriend Lilly. Lilly, who's famous, (Taylor Swift doesn't exist in this story) just got back from China? Let's see what happens.**

"Ugh Lil, you don't know how much I missed you!" Joe wailed, pulling Lilly closer to him. It was about 4 pm on Friday, and Lilly and Joe were cuddled together on Lilly's couch watching the Olympics.

"I think I do Joey, cause I missed you more." She replied, Joe shook his head, and fingered a lock of her golden blonde hair.

"Not true, there is NO way you missed me as much as I missed you. It's impossible." Lilly sighed, and rolled on her side so she was facing him.

"Joey," She started playing with the ends of his dark hair, "We both know how much we missed each other, let's not get into another fight about this, you remember what happened last time." Joe nodded.

"I love you Lils." She smiled.

"I love you too Joe." She said, as he captured her lips, in a deep passionate kiss.

"And now, here's Michael Phelps race from last night, incase you missed it." The anchor on TV spoke. Lilly turned so fast that Joe lips landed on the back of her head.

"Hey! What gives? I wasn't done yet!" Joe pouted.

"Sorry Joe, but I've been waiting all day for this race, I can't help it! Michael Phelps is just so…" She trailed off, realizing Joe was glaring at her "...I mean… you know… He's just so… good! ... At swimming! Yeah good at swimming." She word vomited. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Sure." He said in a yeah-right tone. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You like Alicia Sacramone, I like Michael Phelps. Big deal." Joe gave her a look.

"Yeah, big deal. Now I have actual competition!" He wined sticking out his bottom lip.

"Now you know how I feel." Lilly responded, eyes glued to the TV.

"Come on, I don't seriously take any of those fans serious, I love you, and only you." Joe told her, rubbing his thumb, on her hand. "You know, a lot of guys are in love with you too."

"Oh yeah, those twelve year olds are seriously intimidating." Lilly rolled her eyes, turning back to the race, which had already finished, and switched to another one.

"Not them- Wait, why does that girl look like you?" Joe asked looking at a shot of Lilly hanging out; with the US swim team the other day.

"Pshh… that so does not look like me." Lilly stalled. Joe looked at her.

"You went to China didn't you?" Joe asked standing up.

"No! Why would you say that! Seriously, you can check my Myspace, I was on tour with Rascal Flats, and I visited you!" She exclaimed. Joe took his iPhone out of his pocket.

"Hmm… well Ms. Lillian, your Myspace show happen to say Beijing, August 22, 2008 6pm. Lilly cringed.

"Okay fine! I was there, I flew home yesterday, to be with you!" She exclaimed, flopping back on the couch.

"I knew it!" Joe shrieked, his face softening, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, sitting back down putting an arm around her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She answered laying her head on his shoulder.

"What do you mean surprise?" Joe asked confused.

"And now, the premier of the Olympic theme song. Preformed by Lilly Truscott." The screen faded to black.

"Oh, Lils! They asked you to do the Olympic Theme Song? That's amazing!" Joe exclaimed, running his fingers though Lilly's soft hair. Lilly nodded excitedly.

"And it's a sad picture

The final blow hits you

Somebody else gets

What you wanted again

You know it's all the same

Another time and place

Repeating history

And you're getting sick of it

But I believe in whatever you do

And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change

Can you feel it now?

These walls that they put up

To hold us back

Will fall down

It's a revolution

The time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah

We'll sing hallelujah, oh

So we've been outnumbered

Raided and now cornered

It's hard to fight

When the fight ain't fair

We're getting stronger now

From things they never found

They might be bigger

But we're faster and never scared

You can walk away

Say we don't need this

But there's something in your eyes

Says we can beat this

'Cause these things will change

Can you feel it now?

These walls that they put up

To hold us back

Will fall down

It's a revolution

The time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah

We'll sing hallelujah, oh

Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees

Fight for what we've worked for

All these years

The battle was long

It was the fight of our lives

But we'll stand up, champions tonight

It was the night things changed

Can you see it now?

The walls that they put up

To hold us back

Fell down

It's a revolution

Throw your hands up

'Cause we never gave in

We'll sing hallelujah

We sang hallelujah

Hallelujah" Throughout the video, there were scenes of Lilly and her band, playing inside of a church like room, and then there were pictures of her with Team USA athletes. There was one, with Lilly hugging Michael Phelps, another of with Alicia Sacramone, and Nastia Lukin, in their hotel room, wearing sunglasses, then another of Her and Shawn Johnson on the balance beam, another with Michael Phelps, and many, many more.

"Wait, you got to hang out with these people?" Joe asked in disbelief, Lilly smiled and nodded.

"They're all really nice and fun to be around!" She complemented.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me you were going?" Joe asked curiously. Lilly sighed, and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I tried, I called you like 50 times, but Demi kept picking up, saying you were busy making out with her. So I called and left a message with Frankie, saying I wouldn't be able to call you guys for awhile, I guess he didn't tell you?" She replied, playing with his dark hair.

"I guess not… I thought you were mad at me. I had three dozen roses sent to your house!" Lilly laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I know, and thank you for that. But I could tell Demi was lying. Nick and I have been conversing, and he said she pretty much spent all of her time, trying to kiss you." Joe nodded.

"It's extremely annoying." He sighed.

"I know sweetie." She smiled, and brushed a manicured thumb on his cheek.

"I so want to kiss you right now." Joe blurted. Lilly giggled, as he blushed.

"Good, cause I so want you to kiss me right now." Lilly half laughed, as they both started leaning in, until Joe closed the miniscule gap in between the two. Just as their lips touched, Lilly's cell phone rang. She pulled away from Joe.

"Hello?" She asked cheerfully, "Oh hey guys, of course I can talk." "It's Nastia, Shawn, and Alicia." She mouthed to Joe who was sulking next to her. "I miss you guys too!" She stood up, and started pacing around the room, "No, actually I can land my round off back handspring back tuck." Joe smiled, as he watched Lilly chat away to her friends. She was all his. Her soft blonde hair, her bright blue eyes, every part of her was his.


End file.
